oh, you're in my veins
by paradises
Summary: There's enough to time to spin the days away, coming to the realiation that there's no point in immortality, if you don't have anyone to live for -— Jack, Kim, and spiraling out of the darkness — freeverse


**a/n; **this is just this freeverse that i came up with the other day; it could possibly work for any of the female characters throughout the show, but i'm not exactly caught up with the show in general, and haven't watched the third season at all. hope you like this, :)

**nothing left but golden bones**

**::**

so, who's in on the /secrets/ ;

**&the lies don't stop until she walks in  
**( (the devil) ) in !disuise!

be careful m/a/k/i/n/g wishes in the d.a.r.k.

(darling, let your hair down, let it all fall;

but it's not going to get any easier from here - )

and are you ready to ;

to paint a set of w^i^n^g^s and fly like [icarus] to the *edge***  
** (but) nobody's there to take you &back&

::

[ there are labels ]

and she hates them; she really does

they're **c-**o-**n**-s-**t**-r-**i**-c**-t**-i-**n**-g

she just wants to _punch _everybody who says she's !beautiful!_  
_

because deep down, she knows they're all -

( (lies & deception) )

can't she just be left alone?

darling, BRO / KEN CHINA DOLLS are *n*o* ;fun; to p,l,a,y, with

the pain is gone&& but was it n~e~v~e~r there —

you want to be !more! than friends but he'll *n*e*v*e*r know, now will (he?)

_mirror mirror, on the wall_

who's the** most** messed up of them all?

she raises a hand& it all c*r*u*m*b*l*e*s down at ( (midnight) when

**every story must have an end;**

but everything's gone w~r~o~n~g

my dear boy, never underestimate the power of a !first! l^o^v^e

_keep holding on - but you're not going to _make it through_

a / r / e you?

the w.o.r.l.d. is crumbling

*down*

∧&

_nobody'_s there to pick you up as you |fall/

but you're never going to be a** princess**, yet;

::

you're a damsel in _distress_

but darling, don't you know that the princesses get the

(hero) ; **the prince charming**, yet** cinderella**

she's dressed in white

and you are too, but it's all a b*l*u*r of ,time, bro / ken into intervals

and spaces, falling into _empty #time#_

{your greatest secret}

_and it's about to be revealed, _but you're not supposed to care because you're the girl without emotions, the robotic sort of person, but robots feel too and you'er tired of people talking_ behind your back_ and saying things that AREN'T TRUE &(dancing) with the D&e&V&i&L

always comes with a **[consequence]**

but in a way, you don't even _care_

because **he **makes you feel like you're flying

( falling is just like flying -

except it has a much more permanent destination )

::

and she used to be a _princess,_ such a darling little girl -

with her hair in side braids, blond ringlets held by **bows**

with hair red

floating through the _windy _days

but you were never a !careful! p / e / r / s / o / n

;maybe; that's why you're not around to see your own funeral

you're still {alive \ in a sense +

just waiting to be ( (_unwound_) with no real end to your life

and it's going to be **better,** they all say

when you're _dead_

but the nightmares start coming -

( and in a way, you don't want to die - )

you don't want to feel the :nothingness: and envelop in the darkdark_dark_ &

you've had enough **dancing** with the *d*e*v*i*l* for a ~lifetime~

::

and you just_ want_ to be a &princess&

and you've tried _sososo _**hard;**

**but **you're always going to be the person with their hand !first! up, but with;

picked last, always picked last, because ( ( nobody ) ) ?loves? -y-o-u-

so, darling, just keep on falling

&spinning the days away

until death comes, and _before you know it;_

it's time for the **ending**, and ending's are always the best

but what if you're being your own person, and you don't want to end?

::

& a burst of ( ( light ) ) that !blinded! every angel

empty _space _and it's c; o ; m; i ; n; g for you;

are you ^r^e^a^d^y?

to leave your (**home;** to see that your !life!

"i will protect you"; +_you can't even+ protect_ | yourself |

it's all a big 'old $dream$, the *american* dream, from the time of **~gilgamesh**~ and you're going to do this;

you're going to live &FOREVER& ever

but there's _no point_ in immortality

if you don't have anyone to **live for;**

game over, comes before you know it

( and **the darkness** is coming soon -

you've always wanted to die _beautifully_)

so you dress in your ^b^e^s^t^ dress of red&&gold

hair in ~_ringlets_~ and _jump _into the open nothingness

you look **beautiful** in white


End file.
